On the Subject of Heartbreak
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Blaine wishes for once someone would tell Kurt not to break his heart instead


**_Santana_**

Blaine took a hurried step back as Santana seized a handful of his curls and tugged. He didn't know what to say as she released his hair with a contemplative stare and cupped his chin, tilting his head from side to side as he stared in silent shock.

'Okay, so you have kinda weird hair,' she informed him. 'And your jaw doesn't really match your nose.'

A surprisingly firm foot on his toes stopped Blaine from moving.

'Your eyebrows are stupid.'

'I-'

'But you're kinda hot. Do you want to kiss me?'

'Um, no,' Blaine struggled out of her grip and smacked into the wall. 'I like Kurt,' he tried to neaten his jacket but it was caught in a predatory grip.

'Okay good,' she said abruptly and let go of his jacket. 'You're hot and loyal. Don't break his heart. But if you do give me a call, gay boy.'

**_Lauren_**

'I could crush you,' was all Lauren said as she fixed him with an unblinking stare and walked slowly past.

**_Finn_**

'So,' Finn tried an awkward smile, 'you and Kurt, huh?'

Blaine forced one back. 'Yeah, me and Kurt.'

'He really likes you.'

'I really like him.' Blaine cast his eyes over the room and kept his awkward half smile in place. He took a bite of pizza.

'Do you like him like he likes you?'

Blaine froze with his pizza lifted to his mouth as he tried to process the number of likes. 'I think so?' He said eventually.

'If you can't like him the way he likes you then you shouldn't pretend. He's my brother now and I'm not gonna let anyone mess him up. Kurt's a great guy so don't break his heart.'

Blaine was left quietly chewing his pizza as Finn strode off with an overall air of mission accomplished.

**_Artie_**

Artie ran over his foot.

**_Rachel_**

Rachel hit like a train and kept going, trampling him as carriage after carriage went by.

'So I know we kissed and I want to let you know that I am taking that as an excellent learning experience and I suggest you do the same. I have no feelings of affection beyond that of a friendly nature towards you and while you may feel a sense of regret that I slipped away from you I want you to focus your affections on Kurt alone because he deserves nothing less. If you feel that you can't move on from the connection you shared with me then you should step away from Kurt and leave him for someone unbroken. Kurt is very talented but he does not have my resilience and I fear that he would not recover if you broke his heart and his voice would also suffer.'

**_Quinn_**

Sharp nails dug into his wrist and a fake pleasant smile froze in place on Quinn's face. 'If you hurt him I can cut you down,' she informed him softly without a waver in her smile.

**_Sam_**

Blaine guessed it was Sam's turn when he saw him slowly approaching with a strange mix of reluctance and determination. He made a quick escape and sat on the bathroom floor for a good five minutes just to make sure.

**_Puck_**

The floor tilted as strong arms wrapped around his waist and heaved him up into the air. He looked down at the top of a mohawk.

'You're short, hobbit man, and you're light. You can be thrown and you will be thrown if you break my boy's heart.'

Blaine thumped down on his feet and staggered back with a quick shove to his chest.

'Watching and waiting,' Puck pointed at him.

**_Tina and Mike_**

The double assault consisted of Blaine being backed into the sharp corner of the kitchen bench as Mike stared down at him and Tina patted his shoulder in a move that was deceptively friendly.

'We have connections.'

**_Mercedes_**

'Kurt is wonderful and special and amazing and boy if you break his heart imma break your face,' Mercedes stabbed her finger into Blaine's chest and glared steadily up at him.

His jacket rustled against the wall as he sagged back slightly and twitched one shoulder up in shrug. 'Figured,' his smile felt tight.

Mercedes' expression softened into a smile and she stepped back. 'Just something I have to say. Kurt's my boy and it's kinda my job to threaten you.'

'I know,' another forced smile.

**_Brittany_**

'Hi,' Brittany said softly and sank quietly down to the step beside Blaine. 'What are you doing out here? Do your eyebrows protect you from the cold?'

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Tucking his arms tighter across his stomach he tilted his head sideways and met curious blue eyes. 'Yeah,' he said finally, 'something like that.' The night was quiet and still around them as they sat in silence on the Hummel's back step. The scuff of Blaine's shoe was loud as he shifted on the cold concrete. 'I guess you're here to warn me not to break Kurt's heart?'

Brittany opened up her coat and tucked in close to Blaine's side, pressing their legs together and draping the side over his back. She laid her head on his shoulder and clasped their hands loosely together. 'You looked sad.'

'I wish someone would tell Kurt not to break my heart,' Blaine whispered it out into the cold night air that froze his lips and throat. The moon cast their shadows, long and slivery, down the path as they sat unmoving. 'I'm the same age as Kurt, you know, only a month older. I was bullied too and most of the time,' a dry coughing sort of laugh shattered the silence in the garden, 'I have no idea what I'm doing, I really don't.'

'I thought I had a broken heart once,' Brittany's breath ghosted out in a frosty cloud, 'it was indigestion.'

'I've never had a broken heart, but I think I might if Kurt left.'

'I can go and tell him not to if you want?' She offered.

Blaine scratched his finger slowly along the step. 'It's fine, but thanks,' he squeezed their hands and cleared his throat. 'I thought Kurt's friends kinda liked me,' he confessed and shuffled his feet up higher, pressing his knees to his chest. 'Is it because I kissed Rachel?'

'That was spin the bottle,' Brittany giggled softly. 'I like you.'

'I like you too, Brittany,' Blaine unconsciously held her hand tighter and bit his lower lip as he dipped his head down.

'You can call me Britt.'

'Thanks, Britt.'

The warmth of another person voluntarily sat next to him was enough to tighten his throat and blur his vision after a night of being threatened, shoved, poked and heaved into the air. Britt seemed to sense that and patted their tightly clasped hands while Blaine stared down at the shadows on the steps.

'Ah, Blaine.' Burt. Blaine could almost feel himself sinking down into the cold step at the sound of the voice he'd been dreading all night. Fingers drummed on the door behind them. 'Mind if I have just a quick word?'

Brittany lifted her head from Blaine's shoulder and twisted beside him. 'Blaine's feeling upset because everyone keeps telling him not to break Kurt's heart and no one's told Kurt not to break his heart,' she quietly informed Burt before laying her head back down gently. She softly patted the sleeve of his jacket.

For a moment there was only the sounds of the people laughing inside and Blaine's soft, shaky breaths.

'I'll go have a word with Kurt,' Burt said finally.


End file.
